1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for selectively growing a silicon layer by an epitaxial process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a highly-integrated semiconductor device such as a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device, since the cross-section of each element has been decreased in size, the sheet resistance of a gate electrode and the shallow junction of source/drain regions have been increased. In order to decrease this sheet resistance, a self-aligned silicide (salicide) technology can be used. For example, a silicon layer is selectively grown on a source/drain region of a semiconductor substrate, a refractory metal layer is formed on the selectively-grown silicon layer, and a heating operation is carried out to obtain a salicide layer.
In the above-described prior art method, however, since the interface between the refractory metal layer and the source/drain region is uneven, the shallow junction of high concentration formed by the silicon substrate and the source/drain region is deteriorated. This will be explained later in detail.